


踏莎行

by WolfYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfYou/pseuds/WolfYou
Summary: 感谢阅读。
Relationships: 雷安
Kudos: 17





	踏莎行

廿二刚过数日，未至清明，雷狮又出关了。  
东坡那面侧殿弟子才做过功课，便听得西边一声霹雳巨响，炸出紫红暮天下一片金霞，一时八方异彩，流光溢金，西林鸟鸣啾啾不绝。  
雷伊伏在案头圈阅卷宗，堂下是四面寂静。听得堂外一阵靴跟叩地急响，放肆地一路入了殿近了前，一双宗黑纹金长筒皂靴片刻间蹬在眼下，愣是无人拦阻。那不知好歹的小鬼毫无搅扰清净的自觉，单手支上案头，一张脸还淌着一路急奔的薄汗。  
雷狮抢在他姐发作前开了口：“姐。”  
一声稳的，嗓门儿却哑着。  
“十二日。”雷伊抬手点开一卷竹简隔在两人之间，“论世家子弟谁闭关时日最短，你定能独占鳌头。”  
雷狮一把拨开那竹简：“为何无人知会我？”  
“瞧把你惯的。”雷伊咬着白玉笔杆狠敲他的手背，“什么无人？知会你什么？”  
“北庭三日后就到，”雷狮双眸炯炯似有燃火，“安迷修回来了。”  
“你闭关呢，哪个敢去扰你。”雷伊道。  
“与我闭关有何干系？”雷狮怒道，“论谁与那事牵扯最多，南教第一个便该找到我，我为何不该知晓？”  
“那你找别人问去。”雷伊道，“我没见到安师弟，我不知情。”  
雷狮扭头便走：“好，我找人问去。”  
“……别再回来了。”雷伊扶额。

“——也许今后再不回来了。”  
临别前一段白雪冬青清冷寥落的桐山古道上，他是这样说的。  
“事已至此，无多追念，在下去意已决。”  
安迷修顿住脚步，回过身来，“雷狮，不要再送了。”  
身后黑发玄袍红金带的那位大少也停了步子，遥遥立在山腰小道低他半丈的雪松松荫下，眼睛下巴一齐抬着望他，极不齿地向天扬眉。  
“我送我的，你走你的，”雷狮抄起双臂，“两不干涉。”  
“过了结界，过了天渊，前头就是西域，你到底要送到何时？”  
“你走你的便是。”雷狮不耐道，“不回头看我，不就好了。”  
“……”安迷修看着他，极无奈而低哑地唤了一声，“……雷狮。”  
“做什么？”  
安迷修咬了咬唇：“……在下就要走了。”  
“……你就不能暂且消停一回，别再捅破那些不清不楚也本该不清不楚的？”

雷王三太子惊才绝艳，江湖哪个不晓。  
雷狮三岁习武，十一岁便把整个大殿搅得满堂翻覆。老头子从澶山道观上请来位讲经作法的大师，每日为他讲演经书、清心养性。那大师是个颇负盛名的，讲阅经卷数十余年，早听得三太子是个专横跋扈的主，一心想归他于正道。  
而道高一尺，魔高一丈，大师不出三月便匆匆辞行，狼狈得像京城叫官的押犯。别时是个莺飞草长的春日，雷狮冲着他的背影在殿门吹了一声口哨，被雷伊用极老到的少林指禅一个脑崩儿弹去了北庭。  
北庭的消息来得及时，和那大师恰好落个前后脚。逍遥门聚诸生试剑，老头子正为孽子头疼不已，便放任雷狮在内的一干弟子共赴逍遥。  
逍遥山地属北域，逍遥门皈入北庭。不似江南春日风光和软，逍遥山阳春的早风仍夹着旧年未退却的三分霜雪。逍遥门坐落山巅巨谷之间，门内翠雪交映相叠，有早发耐寒的古树新叶和年似一年的野李冬青。日常课业作题，三两试炼弟子为笔，抢鹊仙旧岁未收拾净的红绫，多者为胜。  
雷狮拎了把趁手木剑，仗着轻功胜人直飞山顶，欲削那最高一枝上缠覆的红绫。剑梢将将扫过那段朱红，剑光中忽地飞出一抹冰蓝，端端正正架住他的剑，横荡出一片剑风，不偏不倚，不轻不重。那冰蓝剑气搅动持剑者周身树冠，扬起无数碧叶飞雪，四下疏朗里流动半天清明鲜翠，猎猎风响中雷狮看清一双眼，半蓝不绿的色泽，如墨盘中靛色妙手偶得，竟是少年此生从未见过。

南教两小王，北庭有双骄。  
雷狮打小就见过两小王中的那一位，圣空教和他同辈不同岁名满天下的大罗神通。人大名叫嘉德罗斯，个头不高劲儿却不小，天质较雷狮还高一分，小时候和他干硬仗没少吃亏。苦于南北千里相距甚远，北庭那二位双骄他从未得见，只听过传闻里白发少年仗刀独行薄情寡言，逍遥门小二师兄冰火双剑剑技惊绝。  
下山路上雷狮扔了木剑，支着自己一人高的三青寒铁雕银雷王锤，把个逍遥弟子压在墙角，吓得人两腿发软扑棱直抖。他扬手向身后一指，“那就是安迷修？”  
那弟子从他肩后颤颤巍巍望过去，颤颤巍巍答了句“是”。雷狮满面阴戾抬手收捶，将人从那白墙上放了。那弟子回头一望，好家伙，竟把他们逍遥的青瓦顶砖凿出个坑来。  
三太子回身冲对面那背影一挑眉，唇角扬出个漂亮勾人的弧度，笑得那弟子心生胆寒：  
“你们二师兄，生的真是漂亮。”

永和十一年，白虎门天下试剑。此信一出，震动江湖。  
南下的北庭子弟有两条路可走，一条是中原官道，一条是水路。水路那江恰巧行过雷王殿外山下支流，雷狮抗着锤子扒在山门口，逢船便打，惊得满船人头探出窗外，看是否是逍遥弟子，有无安迷修。  
“他们二师兄去我就去，”雷狮一锤挥向他姐派来的传音鸟，“别烦。”  
“安迷修去了你就不能去。”雷伊怒道，“再像上回一样撂倒人家一排房，我可不替你垫金子赔不是！”  
他干脆拿河边黏土糊了那鸟的嘴。  
后来果真等到逍遥门的白木船悠悠驶来过，雷狮一个落雷几乎劈掉自家半边山门，逍遥门大师姐笑盈盈喊他上船同行，安迷修满面怒色，好说歹说将人拉下岸来。  
“下回再有试炼，”安迷修坐在船尾说，“诸位别拉在下同行，有他没我。”  
“你说了不算。”雷狮晃着双腿仰躺在船头，“大师姐，下回记得还请我坐你们逍遥的船。”  
“大师姐也是你叫的？”  
雷狮笑了一声，“你管我姐不也这么一口一个？”  
“在下和师姐是一条灵浦里修炼的情分，”安迷修气道，“你凭何不让我叫？”  
“不过儿时那么几年同修罢了，”雷狮道，“说得像你比我们都大一辈似的。”  
“我本就年长你……”  
“十一个月，”雷狮抢道，“是么？”  
安迷修气得说不出话来，右手剑已出鞘过半，只想和这厮战个百十回合。又想起这会儿还在江上，按着剑柄将剑狠狠收了，朝江上扭过头去。  
罪魁祸首仍在和他同门侃侃而谈：“是，我姐不放我出门，只得搭你们的顺风船。”  
“雷兄！”老七拍着他雷兄的肩，“你我多年兄弟情分，何必客气！”  
“师弟别气了。”大师姐笑着碰碰安迷修，“都吵了多少年了，怎么还跟小孩儿一样。你看这船上，谁人不觉得你两个情分最深？”  
“只有仇恨，何来情分。”安迷修道。  
“哪里没有情分？”雷狮道，“每每到逍遥做客，二师兄迎我迎得最勤了，生怕被人争了先，小十六都迟你半柱香。”   
安迷修扭过头不说话。十六师弟刚满十二岁，盘着双髻坐在船篷下蹬他的长靴：“二师兄不就是么？每次你二话不说提着剑往山下飞，我们就知道雷哥来了。”  
安迷修仍紧闭着嘴。老七在旁插嘴：“二师兄和雷兄第一次见，还以为雷兄你是个姑娘家呢。”  
“我生怕二师兄怪我毁了他生中头一次一见钟情。”雷狮笑道，两眼却望着安迷修，“二师兄，怪我不怪？”  
安迷修唰地站起来，“你起来，我们出去打过。”  
“打不了，”雷狮笑得乐不可支，“在江上呢。”

永和十五年春夜，山雨欲来。  
逍遥门守堂弟子一日一换，每月十二轮到他们二师兄。  
安迷修熄罢堂上最末二盏灯，正留最上一盏昏黄余明，身侧一阵硬物破空劈来的疾风擦面而过，顷刻先前万般寂籁化为泡影。他慌忙侧身躲过，那风便不偏不倚正中灯芯，登时一片黑灯瞎火，彻底啥也捉摸不见。  
安迷修抽剑斩去：“你有病！”  
那有病之人忙不迭架住劈来的剑：“我是哪个？”  
安迷修又刺去另一剑：“你有什么毛病？”  
隔着片粥一样稠的黑，那人突然扣住了他右手手腕。  
“二师兄别闹，”雷狮一对紫眸在无月的夜色里渐次亮起，“这次不是来找你打架的。”  
“别闹个屁！”安迷修摸着黑蹬了他一脚，“是谁在闹！”  
他是真的有点儿慌了，心跳都还在胸口紊乱着。他打小是个黑瞎子，天一暗下来便睁眼瞎，守堂巡夜都要提两个灯笼，一手一个，不然总跌跤。他刺出那两剑都是循声乱刺的，并打不中人，正被这厮拿捏了个彻底。这会儿什么也看不到，手腕还被那恶党握着不放，雷狮在手心捻了个诀，使了内力紧紧攥着。  
“别乱踹。”雷狮喷到耳边的吐息吓了他一跳，“我腰里挂着火石，你小心蹬走火。”  
“你松开我。”安迷修无奈道。他方才挣了好久，才试出这诀是雷王秘诀，外氏人无从破解。  
雷狮又凑近了些，唇几乎擦过他耳际：“松了你，这大堂你自己绕得出去？”  
耳畔是他吐息一撇热，入眼是他眸中一抹亮，腕上是他指尖五点凉。  
安迷修向后撤了撤身子，突然觉出这堂下万籁俱寂无声无响，惊得人心发慌。

到底是雷狮手把着手把他带出了堂门。欲雨晚天乌蓝凝墨，云下不见月亮，风滞在半空里。安迷修下意识闭了眼——倒没什么天光月色浇头而下，但他放在门外的那两盏灯笼却质量甚佳，着实明亮。  
“这都能晃了眼？”  
安迷修阖着眼没好气道：“你跑来专干什么的？”  
“还专干，”雷狮笑了一声，“我那么清闲？牛头山寨主六十大寿，老头儿和他是铁子，自吴宫打马一路北上的，顺道上山，访访旧相识。”  
“哦，”安迷修从鼻子里嗤了一声，“半夜顺道，来找打？”  
“安迷修。”雷狮突然唤了一声他的名字。  
“做什么？”  
“睁眼。”

好多年后他再回想那一霎，竟已分辨不清是邂逅还是早有预谋。撞入眼帘是雷狮一只手，不着痕迹地搭在他额前，遮住了大红灯笼刺目的光。他越过雷狮雪白修长的五指向前望去，那时长风破开寒云孤月，漫天皎皎素白流落人间，在雷狮乌黑发顶上打下珍珠色的一旋光。他着一身净色水纹赭衣，修裁简洁合体，腰间玄色绅带缀九龙抢珠流苏绿璧，衬得人颀长挺阔，眉目如新。  
是山雨欲来，而明月荧荧。  
“明日你十八生辰，”雷狮道，“在逍遥就到了独自下山的年纪了吧。”  
“一道下山游历啊。”

永和十七年，北斗坞赤日堂喜结秦晋之好，择初春之良辰吉日，于盛雪楼大宴江湖。  
安迷修不知怎么就和赤日堂那位千金扯上了没血亲的亲戚，待那消息红纸黑字布告张贴得人人知晓，他自己早已被一众师兄弟哄闹着抱起那红绫带儿系的捧花站进了娘家人那一列。  
“这闹的哪一出？”他穿过人头攒动问自家师姐。  
师姐暗暗向他使个眼色：“谁知道呢。这赤日堂想巴结我们多时了。”她偏着头沉吟半刻，又道，“那个颊上有颗黑痣的，有些胖的，圆眼睛的……他家二千金，记不记得？”  
安迷修皱着眉想了一会儿，老老实实摇头。  
师姐笑了：“方才堂上刚见过的！曾经动辄给人献殷勤，这会儿又想不起来了？”她抬手点在安迷修胸前，“我记得人家今年刚及笄，怕是急着找个驸马爷呢。”  
安迷修吓了一惊：“……我？”  
师姐退后一步，将他从头到脚打量了个遍，惊异地啧了一声：“从小看你长大，何时竟变得这般人模狗样了。”  
安迷修急得红了脸：“那，那我现在就走。”  
“花都捧上了，你和大当家打过照面的，哪里脱得了身？”师姐笑道，“待有人来和你说亲，一并拒绝就是了。”  
“这般着急，有心上人了不成？”师姐笑吟吟地看他，“怕人家误会？”  
安迷修惊得一抖擞，双剑都险些离鞘飞去：“没有！”

他从小不喜欢这样的地方。  
掩上门是遮天蔽日，却又亮起满堂灯火辉煌。空中有黄酒苦香混合烧鹅油腥，夹着女人的脂粉香，一并消融进无尽的人声嘈杂里。  
安迷修笑得勉强，两手抱着那捧花杆子似的杵在原地，身边围的是一群似曾相识又从未谋面的七姑八姨；师姐口中那位圆眼睛二千金正翘着脚向这边偷偷看来，果真是有些胖的，这角度望不见身段，能瞧见那张圆盆样肉嘟嘟的脸。  
他正暗自纳闷何时同那千金打过交道甚至“献过殷勤”，方才还在席上陪酒的赤日堂大当家举着一双铜樽向他迎面走来。安迷修连忙抱着捧花行礼，大当家笑呵呵分一只酒盏给他，安迷修万分尴尬地道谢，把花腾到左手，又用右手接过。  
——简直像个待嫁大姑娘。  
他几乎能望穿父女俩快要化为实质的对视，大当家一手猛拍他的肩，另一手冲爱女挥了挥，那姑娘便摔开侍女的手，小鹿般异样灵活地冲了过来。  
“贤侄，”大当家笑着向他回过脸，“来见一见……”  
一声他万分熟悉的笑响隔着人海在这姹紫嫣红的那一端骤然响起，紧跟着是一阵靴跟抢地与尾随着那人一路近前渐次凋落的哄闹之音，远远有一挺阔颀长的人影推开人群阔步而来，黑色发带如风展旌旗身后飘动，一时堂下八方寂静，酒盏轻碰的细小声响也清晰可闻。  
那人却不在意，直直走过大堂正梁，在大当家身旁站定，唇角仍带三两笑意。  
安迷修震惊之余上下打量，绛紫劲装结束精瘦腰身，发冠微乱，神色举止，皆似一路风尘仆仆；此刻却硬是为他平添三分浪荡七分不染，满地红尘烟火滚出来个真正谪仙，芝兰玉树一少年。  
“这一路过金陵数次，不知盛雪楼有光景如此。”他的笑响在一片静寂里掷地有声，“李兄好不够意思。这么大的事，怎也不同我商量？”  
声音仍似旧日熟稔，安迷修听得一凛。只听得坊间传闻风起云涌，他自己已大半年未见雷狮了。  
众目睽睽，大当家一时面色难看到极点，紧捏着酒盏的肥手不自觉打起颤来，压低了声音恨恨咬道：“你来做什么？”  
“渝南路远，临行前物资备得尚缺。”雷狮笑道，“我想借用一样东西，不知李兄肯是不肯。”  
“借什么？”  
那边话音未落，雷狮一步小轻功荡到安迷修身前，不由分说将人从腹到腰整个儿揽过，安迷修慌忙间绊了个趔趄，两手不由自主擎住雷狮双肩，腰间那只臂膀磐石般将他稳稳捞住。  
这世间皆道雷王殿轻功冠绝天下，却鲜少有人得以一见。  
电光火石之间，落雷在墙顶炸开一道金光，木片夹着碎瓦从那窟窿里簌簌掉落，惊起宾客一片惊慌逃窜，雷狮左手搂人，右手御风，在大当家一迭声的“来人”里腾空而起，直飞入房顶那洞外青天之中。那北斗坞前不久被雷狮一行端了中原支部，早是个怀恨在心的，方才在堂上见到雷狮，一个个吹胡子瞪眼，就差口骂着匪首拿指头往人脸上戳了。须臾间两世家三百内门弟子一齐御剑追截，场面一时颇有些壮阔。  
逍遥门众人内心偷个乐呵，面上纷纷作惊慌状。遥遥望见他们二师兄两色剑光相织飞舞，于碧穹下破空杀出一条路，饶是千兵万剑亦无人可阻。

六朝金粉，十里秦淮。  
逃出世家弟子追截围堵，安迷修面红耳赤挣了一路。雷狮恐吓道再动就把你扔下去，安迷修道你只管扔，这会儿扔下去最好，我还不会御剑了怎的？雷狮却只动口不撒手，拦腰抱着一路飞过城郊，在烟水寨外的小丘上落了脚。  
雷狮松了手，安迷修一连退开好几步远。  
“你是不是傻？”他深蹙着眉头，面色不悦，“猪蹄狗爪的就要扒到你脸上来了，都不会开口拒绝？”  
“在下不是……”  
“也就是你，才让这帮杂碎巴结得这般明目张胆了。”雷狮抢道，“我是他们不敢勾结的，自己瞅瞅，一刀斩和大罗神通，哪个还在他们喜宴上露面？司马昭之心！”  
安迷修无奈道：“你听我解释。”  
“解释什么？解释逍遥门自降门槛，还是冰火剑下嫁九流？”  
“你说谁下嫁……”  
“你是没听过他们两家做过的恶心事么？”雷狮冷笑道，“当然。要是二师兄真对那胖妞子有意思，现在回去张罗你二人的喜事也不迟。”  
“……无理取闹。”安迷修皱眉道，“我对她没任何意思，你何必冲我使小性子。”  
雷狮仍是冷笑：“使小性子？你管这叫使小性子？”  
“你听我说！”安迷修向前跨了一步，“我从未有过那样的念头，也定不会叫他们染指我和逍遥半分。只是北斗坞现今势力做大了，如今又扯上赤日堂在金陵这一片，盛雪楼本就是他们的据点，我逍遥几十个弟兄皆在人股掌之下……”  
“你怕什么？”雷狮不悦道，“这鸿门宴，你们本就不该来。”  
“在下只是想寻个面上过得去的两全之法。”安迷修道，“这样即便出事，也可只由我一人来承担。”  
“两全之法？”雷狮笑了一声，“我看你快把自个儿赔进去了。”  
“我哪里有你那般自在。”安迷修也笑了，“你离家多年，家里不用你愁，还有个大哥和师姐撑着。”  
他微微撇过脸去：“逍遥门却只有我了。”  
雷狮听得一怔。  
安迷修的师傅、逍遥门掌门，于十年前昆仑山清源墟一战重伤不起，驾鹤仙去已多年。人人感慨逍遥门境况之凋敝，无不赞叹安迷修出落为如此天骄之难能可贵。他雷狮也算和逍遥这一辈一起长起来的，自然明白安迷修肩上扛着的是什么：那些个师兄弟，那些大小同袍，视安迷修如兄如父，他看在眼里。

“我弟带了人在楼外守着。”雷狮开口道。他甫一开口，自己又觉得别扭，想要说的都在舌尖上打过几个七缠八绕的结：“……老七和师姐他们，你大可放心。”  
“我看见了。”安迷修真诚地点了点头，“谢谢你。”  
“你从来只会口里谢我。”雷狮似是终于消了气，“两年前说好一道下山游历，至今没履行。”  
烟水桥下有溪流，在竹影淙淙间潺潺淌过。  
“我记着，”安迷修道，“此生定不失你的约。”

腊月廿二，江南小雪，正午初停。  
吴宫东西一战落下帷幕，北庭南教皆是丰收累累。吴宫祝家庄宴请参战各派青年才俊，于庄内饮酒小憩，共庆次役。众人欣然而往。  
江南雨雪温柔，小雪绵绵不过半日，石阶上覆一层松松浅浅的白，片刻间又被踏得泥泞。  
雷狮撂下酒樽，绕过人群，出到后园。这后园少有人迹，唯积雪上两行齐整脚印，踏出一片碎琼乱玉。  
安迷修靠着园内一株覆雪红梅，问他为何出来。  
他反问，“那你为何不进去？”  
“不合时宜。”安迷修道，“这一战恐怕仅是开端。现在庆祝，未免太早了些。”  
“哪有什么不合时宜？”雷狮眉头一挑，“开心就是开心，快活就是快活。若连开心快活都要先深思熟虑左右拿捏一番，那倒不如不活。”  
“未雨绸缪，总归有理。”  
“及时行乐，更是有理。”  
安迷修气笑了：“行吧，我犟不过你。”  
雷狮勾勾嘴角，伸脚在石阶薄雪上碾了几碾。  
“江南这雪，一年不过了了几回，怕吵着谁似的，压根儿不过瘾。”雷狮一脚踢裂那才冻起来的冰壳儿，“我真想逍遥山。”  
安迷修看着他出了一会儿神，突然道：“你走近些。”  
雷狮依言走近了，脸上露出个极标致的笑来：“我记得凝晶有灵，剑鞘也甚是灵气。”  
安迷修从身侧解下凝晶，抽了剑鞘，把剑插在树下立好。  
逍遥一剑，剑走轻灵。不过刹那而已。  
本是薄暮天色冥冥，黄昏夕照覆白雪染橘。  
却望得天端澄黄晕开雪色，万千雪片如飞花簌簌而下，映出落日红霞水色融融，正是诗中所写的那个晴雪。安迷修手握剑鞘挥落最后一式，逍遥门月白的校服在雪中更加衬得出挑，飞花片叶不近他身，他自立雪中，绿云扰扰。

暮色将滞的时候，大伙儿出动把逃酒的几位全拉进园内，又是好一阵推杯换盏，直至夜色渐深。檐间亮起几盏纸灯，映着檐下枝上仅存的积雪。  
有人在谈白日那一场胜仗，夸夸其谈。雷狮听得兴意阑珊，隔着廊栏望见灯下安迷修在逗山庄里的小孩儿，笑音朗朗，像是醉了。方才众人一阵围追猛灌，誓要灌醉南北四杰，格瑞早提刀溜了，剩下的三人里只安迷修是个没什么酒品的，几仗下来便面上飞红，唇齿打战，雷狮看不下眼，伸手为他拦过好几杯。  
他正想着，眼前一阵灯火缭乱，安迷修打着纸灯立定在他跟前。  
屋内炉火烧得旺，安迷修耐寒不耐热，早褪了外袍，余下件单薄的里衬，白的，领口半敞。他醉得厉害，唇角湿润，眼底尽是水光，映着手里盈盈一盏光亮。  
雷狮也喝得有些糊涂了，只抬眼望他，不作言语。他自诩海量，却逃不过心中郁结。如安迷修所言，那酝酿着的一场未到的苦战，人人都心知肚明，只不明面上挑起而已。  
若真如此，下次再见，不知是生是死，更别论何年何月。  
他眼瞅着廊下一团酒影，下巴却突然被两个冰凉的指尖捏住。  
安迷修使了几分力道，慢慢挑起他的脸。雷狮模模糊糊地望见安迷修颊上两团绯红，隔着恍惚昏黄的灯火，和他身后朦胧红梅雪色。  
是清梦一晌，借醉偷欢。  
安迷修轻轻笑了，冰凉指腹顺着他下颌慢慢摩挲。  
“你好漂亮。”他说。

他们膏药对贴似的上了楼，安迷修一门心思扒雷狮的外衣，雷狮单手搂着他腰狠狠咬他的下唇，一路磕磕绊绊，好容易攀上二层。雷狮拣了间最偏的空房，埋头拔门上的闩，拔了半天才把门打开，门闩应声而落，又被一脚踩在地上。安迷修仍在孜孜不倦地扒他衣服，他反手扯开安迷修身上那件白色里衬，两人脚踩着脚转着圈儿往屋里带，雷狮试着自己膝盖磕到了床沿，把安迷修整个儿拦腰摔在榻上。安迷修手疾眼快地勾住他后颈，二人一齐向下倒在床边。  
衣服都脱得差不多了。雷狮虎口卡住安迷修下颌，弓身去夺他嘴唇，安迷修扳着雷狮的背张口舔他舌头，一迭涎液啧啧水声，两人身上都是一片热。  
一吻绵密冗长，两人拿足了劲儿吸啜着舌根不松口。雷狮吮得舌尖都发麻了，安迷修还憋着一口气同他较劲儿，他干脆揽起那人腰肢，指尖探进布料边沿，一把扯掉亵裤。安迷修闷哼一声，摊着掌轻推他的肩，舌头方才休了战。雷狮喘着气直起身，扶着他两条大腿把那亵裤扯到脚跟褪了，又扔在榻下。  
他酒劲正当头，不止面上绯红一片，通体也泛着浅粉，衬得皮肤光莹如蜜，又生得肌理细腻、骨肉匀停，雷狮像在从一块羊脂白玉里剥出玉髓。  
“刚才那门闩，”雷狮跪起双膝，安迷修伸手勾住他亵裤的边儿往下带，“你动静好大。”  
他手指一路下到胯间，裤边扯着雷狮的发烫的玩意儿弹了一下。  
“这又嫌动静大了？”雷狮在他臀尖上捏了一捏，“方才当着那么多人说我漂亮，这下倒好，人人都要说我与你必定有染。”  
安迷修直身挺坐起，探头去吻他的唇，下巴，喉结，一路向下，在锁骨间咬上一口。又沿路返回，舌尖撬开他唇齿，印下一个梨花酿味儿的吻。  
定是我们都醉了，醉得不轻，要找人发过酒疯才得以清醒。  
“那便让它有染。”

都是初试云雨，两个人稀里糊涂趁醉乱搞一气，随随便便就出了精。安迷修倒在榻上喘气，任由雷狮把自己翻了个身，脸朝着被褥。又被迫挺起屁股，雷狮手很大，向下压着掐在他腰间，几乎可围抓过一整周。他那玩意儿也天赋异禀得很，眼下又抵在后面穴口轻轻磨着，弄得安迷修又痛又痒，刚经一番开拓的小穴水嫩嫣红，边沿一圈括约肌一缩一缩。  
有人在隔壁房睡下了，腰带玉佩哗啦啦一阵响。  
雷狮才抵进小半个头去，他便叫唤出极甜腻暧昧的一声，喊到一半又慌了，自己用手捂着嘴，头埋在被褥里。穴里仍是湿的，雷狮借着自己的精水一路顶进深处，壁上的媚肉迎着那物什娇滴滴吸上来，销魂得叫他方才直接交代了一回。  
顶至某一处凸起，安迷修浑身抖了一抖，指缝间不住漏出呻吟。雷狮提跨便要顶，他扒着榻上的木枕勉强回过头，眼里噙着一汪子水，小声说等一下，隔壁有人。  
雷狮不禁在心底一笑。他早在进门前便设了个高等的结界，外面不要说听见看见，用神识来探也探不到分毫。他不想自己面上也笑了出来，俯下身道你叫便是了，好听，我想听。说罢提枪上阵，直直往那一点去肏弄，逼出安迷修高高低低几声呻吟，没几下又登了顶，穴口一圈嫩肉一张一翕地咬着他的阳具，泪珠顺着眼角淌下来，一点舌尖透着深粉，比楼外那傲雪红梅更夺人三分。  
翻来覆去地弄了几次，安迷修浑身几欲散了架，下面兜着一屁股的水，那一处酸胀得像要裂开。雷狮伸过胳膊搂他，膀子压过他半边脸，他懒得去推。雷狮声音里藏着笑，连声说着二师兄对不起，安迷修眼瞅着房梁不去看他，说我明天就杀了你。  
雷狮说是你先惹的火，安迷修不理会。雷狮又说我设了结界的，我哪舍得把你那几声给别人听，我自己留心里一辈子都还揣摩不够。安迷修迷迷瞪瞪地说了句你闭嘴吧，不由自主合上眼，头一歪便入了梦乡。  
自师傅重伤以来，他还从未睡得那样安稳。  
天明时雷狮窸窸窣窣地起身穿衣，他醒了大半，却不愿睁眼。雷狮穿戴齐整，蹲在床边说安迷修你醒了没，再不醒我就要走了。  
他躺着不动，雷狮伸手去拍他的脸，他抬手把那爪子抓在手里，仍不睁眼。雷狮又说了什么，声音极低，他没有听清。  
雷狮起身抽手的时候他下意识地握了一下，不着痕迹的轻轻的一握，只来得及摸到他腕上突出的腕骨，那触感便顷刻间归于虚无。

永和十八年，江湖巨变。

雷狮道：“捅破什么？”  
安迷修向着他立着，只是沉默。  
他又道：“我问你呢，捅破什么？”  
不等安迷修继续沉默，他自己又接上了：“我说安迷修，你不会是觉得只要一走了之，就能把你欠我的全部一笔勾销吧？”  
“我欠你的，”安迷修道，“就是搭上性命也定会还清。”  
“那我要你现在就掉头回家，回北庭、回逍遥去。”雷狮道，“这是债主的话。”  
“现在不行……”安迷修低下头去，“你给我三年。”  
隔着十数阶的距离，雷狮清晰地冷笑了一声。  
“你到底是为自己活着，”他望着安迷修，“还是为了别人活着？”  
“……”安迷修愣了一会儿，“二者皆有。”  
“那你现在大可为自己而活了。”雷狮道，“你已把半条性命搭给逍遥门了，这还不够么？”  
“……只是师兄弟么？”安迷修咬紧下唇，“那这万千苍生，又该谁来救？”  
“那我呢？”  
安迷修怔在了原地。  
“这万千苍生里，”雷狮仰头望着他，“就没有一个我么？”

永和十九年，北庭联手南教，一战惊天。  
金陵一战，北庭一刀斩，南教大罗神通，于秦淮河上被困七七四十九日，大破阵眼，一举杀敌三千，缴兵无数。  
昆仑山巅清源墟一战，北庭冰火剑，南教小雷神，承陵台关诛神阵九九八十一剑，同入黄泉道，共踏天堑。

安迷修立在原地怔了一会儿，突然露齿一笑。  
“你不是说，想要及时行乐，要爱就爱，要恨便恨，循心而行，随心而动么？”  
“大概天下苍生所想所求都不过如此。”  
我也是这样想的。  
“你给我三年，只是三年。”  
让我们都缓一缓，都喘上口气。  
“我一定很快回来。”  
平尽江湖天下事，还你一个遂心快意。

从昆仑山打马而回，雷狮破天荒去殿上请了罪，几个外门弟子都拿见了鬼的眼神看他。这破天荒没撞上他爹，也没撞上他哥，恰巧撞上回殿疗养的他姐。  
雷伊问他伤势如何，他只道不必大惊小怪。雷伊又问起安迷修，他只说没留住，人走了。  
问他去了哪里？怎么去的？何时回来？他只答去了西域、一人去的，便不再言语。  
他姐也不说什么，只立在那叠翠影后静静看他，然后长出一叹。  
“……当真是天造地设的一双。”她朱唇轻启，“我还从未见过比你们二个更倔的。”  
雷狮一怔，又偏过头笑了。他本是梗着脖子端着架子准备洗耳恭听的。  
是太倔了，谁还能犟过他呢。若那昆仑只取一意孤行不肯回转的首级，他简直可一人替整个苍生赴死了。  
想来这浮生万千掠影，踏遍山海江河北斗南升，到底千帆不是。他雷狮骄傲惯了，万事不论是非曲直只管随心而动，又仗着自己天资绝艳、早悟绝学，放眼武林也怕是无人可整治个彻底。  
只是白虎门天下试剑，安迷修只身前往，他便跟去了。  
安迷修生辰前夜，他千里迢迢跑去找人比试，末了不忘送上祝礼。  
盛雪楼两派大宴宾客，他半日御术半日策马直奔江南，只为抢安迷修的捧花。  
祝家庄一夜风流旖旎，他在厢房外设了个头等的结界，一晚耗掉半年的修为。  
陵台关九九八十一剑，剑剑沐血。安迷修说要去，于是他也去。  
清源墟里，昆仑山巅，八千里踏碎天堑。安迷修去了，他就去了。  
只是安迷修而已。

坊间传闻，冰火剑回北庭不过三日便御剑南下，不知真假。  
雷伊绕过后园小桥时隐隐听得竹林外一声骂，听不清是你放屁还是你有病。她拍着胸口庆幸，幸而早已看过那不知真假的传闻，否则此刻得惊得直掉下桥头去。她使了轻功踏叶飞过，落在那声音传出的后山小亭外。  
后山下那二人皆是一惊，另一个更是满眼嫌弃。  
“呦，”她倚着门栏吟吟笑道，“我道是谁，能使我家后园这般热闹，竟是安师弟回来了。”  
安迷修红了脸，匆忙起身施礼：“师姐。”  
雷伊抱拳回礼，从一双纱袖下笑着瞥向雷狮：“好久不见。这三年可还好？”  
“不劳师姐挂心。”  
“管你叫师姐，单管我一口一个少主。”雷狮语中带怨，“你也是面子大得很。”  
“笑话，”雷伊道，“我同安师弟是一条灵浦修炼，自小翠台比剑的情分，你又如何比得？”  
“如何比得？”雷狮笑道，“逍遥林间一眼，鸳鸯帐下一夜，清源墟里昆仑山巅共踏殊途黄泉，你说如何比得？”  
安迷修满面绯红，伸腿狠蹬他一脚：“你好生要脸！”  
雷伊啧啧笑着，挥手走远了去。

“你是不是没在西域见过美女，”雷狮目送着他姐走远，“怎么见了我姐还是会脸红？”  
安迷修笑了：“你胡扯。”  
他笑得轻松惬意，两弯碧眸如噙盈盈春水。雷狮不明所以，却觉得心头蓦地一松，像是有什么纠缠多年的结，于此刻尽数飘散开来。  
他不自觉地勾起了唇角。  
笑了一会儿，安迷修回过脸来，看了他一眼，低头从腰后抽出一把剑鞘。  
纤长、冰蓝的一把云纹铁鞘，漠北玄铁，式样简单，流苏纯白。  
是凝晶。  
安迷修握着凝晶的剑鞘，向雷狮舒过拳头来。  
“前些年在西域路遇不平，一场苦战，不小心丢了流炎剑鞘。单留着凝晶的实在不大对称，我记着小时候它为你造过雪，如今送与你，做个留念，还个人情。”  
雷狮愣了片刻，没说什么。他抬手接鞘，手掌却是覆在安迷修的手背上，明目张胆地捻了个诀，使了内力紧紧攥住。  
和小时候一样幼稚。安迷修皱着眉笑，望他一眼，倒也没将手硬生生抽回。  
“我怎么不记得了。”雷狮攥着他的手道，“是凝晶为我造的雪，还是你？”  
“……凝晶而已。”安迷修道。  
“未闻剑鞘有灵。”雷狮盯着他道。  
“……”安迷修无奈地对上他双眸，微微偏过头去，看着脚下飞瀑乱石间撞碎的珠玉。  
“……是我。”他轻声说。  
雷狮没料到安迷修突如其来的爽快，愣了半刻才反应过来，偏过脸，咧开嘴笑了。  
都说三太子美貌盖世风华绝代，却少有江湖人见过他坦坦荡荡笑起来的模样。  
是齿如编贝，睫如新月，喜不自胜，眼上眉间。  
片刻他又回转过脸，指尖撤去内力，五指得寸进尺地扣住安迷修右手，指缝贴合，两两掌心之间夹着凝晶剑鞘。他诚心要安迷修拿不开手，这灵浦飞流急湍的，剑鞘无灵，掉下去非得跌个粉身碎骨不可。  
“安迷修，你欠我的，可不止一条人命。”他笑得神色飞扬，一双明眸灿烂炽热，“一把旧鞘，岂能还得尽、算得清？”  
安迷修轻轻回扣他的五指。他本就没打算要抽回右手，此刻也不免双颊生红，眼不自觉向一旁看去：“……那你要我如何还清？”

如何还清？  
我不要你还生死大债，不要你报救命之恩，不要你偿我八十一剑、同踏天堑。  
雷狮一手抓鞘，一手向后勾住那日思夜想的脖颈，指腹摸到熟悉的疤痕纹路，他笑趁安迷修猝不及防推阻不得，俯身探面，咬住那两片温润薄唇。

南川北雪，江雨山月。  
不过一生情动而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
